danganronpa_fan_projectfandomcom-20200216-history
Honoka Shiozawa
Honoka Shiozawa is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Drive, and is a survivor of the Sacrificial Killing Game and a resident of Jabberwock Island. She had the talent of Ultimate Traditional Artist before the Tragedy. Appearance Honoka is a short young woman with a curvy figure. Notably, she has a large bust and hips despite her short stature. She has short, messy sky blue hair and blue eyes. Honoka also has a beauty mark under the corner of her left eye, and pale skin. She wears a black sleeveless collared shirt with a red tie, and a blue pleated skirt with a small emblem on the edge. She wears black boots with straps that come up to just below her knees, and white socks that are just visible above the edge of her boots. Honoka also has golden crescent moon-shaped earrings, which are small and barely visible. She thinks of herself as chubby due to her curvy build, although she really isn't. Personality The first impression Honoka tends to give off is that of a snarky, rude, and somewhat aloof girl. Blunt to a fault, her attitude can be easily off-putting to those around her. Unlike Hajime's snark, which is mostly out of frankness, Honoka can be mean-spirited or rude, although she usually doesn't mean to. She can also be impulsive and immature, not passing up opportunities to mess with others and make jokes that may be vulgar or unfunny. She loves puns, enjoying messing with other people by telling absolutely atrocious ones and finding their reactions funny. Despite the fact that Honoka annoys others like this, she doesn't protect herself from the criticism and backlash she receives, accepting it. She thinks of herself as worthless and having no reason to live, although she is also afraid of death, and doesn't want to leave her loved ones behind. Most of this attitude is a front that Honoka puts on to appear cooler than she actually is, with moderate success. She is much more fragile on the inside, and although she may appear to not care, she takes insults and backlash to heart, calling herself stupid on a regular basis, to the point that it's hard to tell if she's joking or not. Honoka is also incredibly insecure about her body, hating the fact that she's the shortest person on the island, and becoming upset when patronized or called cute. Despite the fact that she calls herself an artistic genius, she also seemingly hates her art, saying that it really isn't good enough to merit an Ultimate title. Occasionally, she will break down and cry, revealing the true extent of her self-hatred and sadness. She doesn't like asking for help, and thinks that she's only wasting someone's time by doing so. She is very intelligent, with a sharp intuition and sense of logic, although she is terrible at math and puzzles in general. However, Honoka is easily able to piece things together, and is very skilled at tricking other people. Despite coming across as serious and intelligent, Honoka occasionally has her quirky moments, including not knowing that "Abbot" was a title and thinking it was a name, screaming upon being splashed with water, and trying to pet a stuffed cat before realizing it was fake. When she is corrected or proven wrong, she easily accepts it and tries to change herself to match the new truth. As the Ultimate Traditional Artist, Honoka is very creative, often coming up with innovative or odd solutions to problems. She enjoys an artistic challenge, loving to create things to help others as well. When someone happens to break through her shell, Honoka becomes fiercely loyal towards them, still teasing them but caring deeply about them and trying to make them happy whenever she can. Honoka also becomes very protective over those she loves, threatening to hit anyone who hurts or insults them. Despite her creativity, Honoka has also been known to be very lazy, avoiding putting any effort into things she doesn't care about, and sleeping often. Backstory Honoka and her twin sister Yuki were born to Haru Shiozawa, who was only 16 at the time, and her older husband who she had been forced to marry by their families. Her father didn't care about his wife, or his children, viewing his daughters as little more than consequences. He had very little respect for women, mostly seeing them as objects to have sex with. Throughout Honoka's childhood, her father would often verbally abuse her and Yuki, although the worst of the abuse was directed at Haru, who attempted to protect her daughters. The abuse towards Haru often grew physical, which affected both girls growing up as they witnessed this. As a young child, Honoka was reclusive, hiding in her notebooks and drawings in order to cope with both the trauma at home and the fact that she was easy pickings for bullies at school. Yuki grew more outgoing in order to cope, with the abuse not seeming to affect her, and Honoka admired her for this, thinking of herself as worthless and weak in comparison. The abuse towards Haru grew late one night, when her father, in a fit of rage, grabbed a vase from a table and smashed it over Haru's head, causing severe nerve damage that would never truly heal. Realizing what he had done, her father called an ambulance and left the house, shooting himself in the head a few days later. Haru still tried to keep her daughters healthy and safe, even after the severe scar that had formed on their psyches. Honoka cut her hair in retaliation to her now deceased father's rigid expectations of what a girl should be, and liked it so much that she kept it that way. Honoka began developing a much more rebellious attitude, eventually forming the front that she uses today. During the Sacrificial Killing Game, however, Yuki was murdered by Ichigo Kurokawa, the mastermind. This sent Honoka spiraling into despair, even attempting suicide in response, as she believed that without Yuki there was no reason for her to continue existing, as Yuki was worth so much more than her. However, Usagi and the other survivors inspired her to continue living, and although Honoka is still traumatized by her sister's death, she is clearly trying to move past it and to keep living her life and enjoying every moment. Relationships Kazuichi Souda Honoka absolutely loves Kazuichi, although it's easy for her to get irritated with him. However, this irritation is never in a mean or angry way, and the two of them share obvious banter together, as well as having developed a very physically intimate relationship. They never refer to one another as "boyfriend" or "girlfriend", but it's become incredibly obvious that that's exactly what they are. Initially, neither of them enjoyed the other's company very much, with Honoka thinking of Kazuichi as being annoying, and Kazuichi being wary of her and thinking that she would be unpleasant towards him. However, as their friendship grew slowly, so too did romantic feelings, which eventually consumed them entirely and lay the foundation for an incredibly obvious relationship. The two of them have more trust in one another than they usually would for any other person, and they are almost always physically affectionate with each other even outside of the bedroom, much to the annoyance of just about everyone on the island. Both of them also enjoy creating things, and they're quite content to just sit next to each other for hours or get into minor, joking scuffles over food or something else ultimately meaningless. Neither of them have very much relationship experience, which makes this relationship much more raw and special than it normally would be. Hajime Hinata Honoka enjoys Hajime's company, calling him smart, if not a little bit boring. The two of them have bonded significantly over their snark and tendencies to be one of the only sane people in the room. Honoka has also been forced somewhat to hang out with Hajime due to Kazuichi's friendship with him, although she doesn't mind doing this, and it's clear that the feeling is mutual. Sonia Nevermind Honoka considers Sonia to be a friend, although there was initially some tension due to Honoka being jealous of Sonia, who she perceived to be much prettier than herself. However, Sonia has shown herself to be a very supportive friend towards Honoka, going out of her way to try and help her with relationships and dragging her into the activities that Sonia tries to organize to help everyone feel like normal young adults doing normal young adult things. Honoka isn't particularly fond of being dragged into these activities, but she doesn't resist too much, and she enjoys Sonia as a friend. Usagi Eguchi Usagi is considered by Honoka to be her best friend, which is something that Usagi gladly reciprocates. Usagi being one of the few people who Honoka can safely open up to, the two of them hang out a lot, which has resulted in a fair number of odd misadventures. Usagi tends to be the more serious of the two, although the opposite is often true, such as when Usagi invites Honoka to go jogging with her, which the latter absolutely despises. Despite some of their differences, Usagi and Honoka are almost like sisters to one another, trusting each other with sensitive information. Ryuichi Tochikura Honoka is very close to Ryuichi, who has become a close friend of hers. Often, usually along with Kazuichi, the three of them will hang out, often thinking about how to approach building the hypothetical rocket that Kazuichi dreams of. Honoka and Ryuichi are definitely the ones who are more willing to try things that might be dangerous, with Honoka enjoying the crazy things that Ryuichi can think of, because, despite the fact that he may be lacking in common sense, he's very fun. Ryuichi is a third wheel to Honoka and Kazuichi's relationship, but he doesn't seem to mind this at all. Takuro Nagata Honoka has become a friend of Takuro's, mainly through Usagi. While the two aren't the best of friends by any means, Honoka enjoys the fact that he's so honest and kind, saying she really can't find anything about him that annoys her. However, she is a little bit envious of him, due to the fact that he's over six feet tall and she's not even five, making them the tallest and shortest people on the island. Tomoe Asaka Honoka and Tomoe have a relationship of mutual loathing. Honoka finds annoying Tomoe to be incredibly fun, going as far as to stack things on her while she's sleeping and stealing her drinks, taking a sip of it, and putting it back in the holder. Tomoe often threatens violence towards Honoka, claiming that she would kill her if she had the chance, which Honoka knows to be bluffing. As a result, Honoka isn't afraid of Tomoe at all, although she does try and avoid her in bad moods for her friends' sake. Despite the fact that Tomoe threatens Honoka, Tomoe would still save Honoka if she had to, and Honoka knows that the feeling is mutual. Haru Shiozawa Her mother was one of the people who Honoka was closest to growing up, which made it all the more amazing to Honoka that she was alive. Haru is a loud, boisterous woman who makes it clear to everyone else pretty much instantly where a lot of Honoka's traits came from, although Haru does often tease Honoka in ways that embarrass her greatly. On the surface, the two of them look like nothing so much as an ordinary, if not a little crazy, mother and daughter. However, both of them are still deeply affected by both Yuki's death and the trauma inflicted by Honoka's father, and both of them have a kind of silent sadness and understanding that isn't immediately apparent. Tatsuo Souda Honoka knew from the beginning that something wasn't quite right with the way Kazuichi acted around his father, but at first her suspicions were groundless, as he acted like a normal caring father should. However, as time went past, Honoka began to notice certain, subtle things that Tatsuo said that confirmed all of her suspicions of a bad past, which resulted in her punching him in the face. Tatsuo mainly thought of her as some kind of manipulator from the beginning, as he believed that no one could really love his son in the way that she did. Quotes * "Before you brutally murder me, I guess I should introduce myself. Honoka Shiozawa is my name." * "That's...not funny." * "Sometimes, I don't think that the things around me are real. They are, right?" * "Oh, joy. Time for a lecture from Miss Holier-Than-Thou!" * "You're a dick." * "I'm so tired of focusing over and over again, hoping that this time the picture's going to be any different!" * "W-wait! Wait! If we get her back...you can s-see her...balloons! R-right!" * "Sorry for being such a dumbass." * "The glass looks like it must have been a pane to put in." * "Right, yeah, sorry I was ever born, etc." * "I didn't scream. I don't know what you're talking about." * "I have a question. What the ''fuck ''is going on?!" * "She's, uh...hella cool. That was the worst thing I've ever said." * "What the hell do you mean?! How could you not be upset! This picture was a George Reefe original! And now it's, oh god, it's gone! I need to grieve." * "It feels like I'm sinking slowly in an endless sea, getting deeper every time I think I've hit the bottom." * "P-please...let me die. I don't...I didn't matter! Why are you-" * "I've...I've been such a shitty friend to you, and y-you can h-h-*hic*-hate me all you want...p-please help m-me...*sob*" * "I don't know what there is in front of me right now, but even if it's horrible, at least I'm here to know that it is!" * "I WANT TO LIVE!" * "I can't wait to go home and take another five-hour depression nap. For funsies, you know?" * "My mom is an angel, my dad was a piece of shit, and my sister was my reason to be alive. That's all you need to know." * "Don't you dare ever talk about her like that. She was much better than you'll ever be, and if you so much as mention her again, I will fucking kill you." * "Is it too much to ask to be treated like a human?" * "...It's beautiful. Seeing the sky, knowing that everything that's happening here isn't anything more than a tiny speck in the grand scheme of the cosmos, and that nothing here truly matters...it's oddly soothing. And terrifying, too." Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan characters